


Unwanted

by solemnwar



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Sol Peg'asi, the 11th child of King Fenris, just wants to see her father...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unwanted

It hadn’t been hard to slip away from her caretakers. They’d plopped her in front of a television to watch cartoons while they did… whatever. It was so lonely most of the time, left to her own devices, with no one to talk to or play with. She rarely saw her mother, and she saw her father even less. And when she saw a child her age hugging their father’s leg… Sol, the youngest of the Peg’asi children, wanted to have that too.

So she’d walked to the door of her room and, with a little difficulty due to her small size, pulled it open and started to explore the palace, trying to find her father. As large and busy as it was, no one had noticed the tiny four-year-old girl with curly white hair.

A small group of adults had been walking down a hallway, sounding very serious, as they always did, and she wondered if perhaps her father was among them, red eyes wide as she scanned their faces, looking for the one who most resembled her foggy memory.

And she saw him, slightly apart from the people he led, imposing to her child’s mind, but the desire for paternal affection gentled won out.

“Daddy!” she called out, her chubby legs moving her with the startling quickness of a toddler as she ran towards him, short arms wrapping around his calf, briefly feeling the warmth of another human being.

Brief, because she was almost immediately yanked off, a rough hand grabbing her shoulder, as she let go with a cry of pain. “ _What_ are you doing here?” He snapped, and she shrunk into herself, tears filling her crimson eyes.

“I… I just wanted to see you…” she whimpered, but he scarcely seemed to be listening.

“You there!” King Fenris snapped at a passing servant. “Bring this child back to her room this instant, and tell the worthless idiots in charge of watching her that they no longer have to worry about doing so because someone _else_ will be getting that job!”

And so she was unceremoniously escorted back to her room, only dimly hearing the firing of her caretakers on the other side of a locked door, sniffling as she tried very hard not to cry, to be a good, quiet girl.

Time passed, and eventually the door opened, and for one moment she hoped that it was her father to come see her, after all.

Instead, she was greeted by the furious face of her mother, who strode over to her, grabbing her and jerking her upright with painful force as she shouted, “What were you _thinking_ running out like that?”

“M-mommy that hurts…” she whimpered, but Lucrezia’s grip never softened.

“You know full well you’re supposed to stay _put_ , you horrible little brat,” she snapped, shaking Sol for emphasis. “What got into you? Do you just not _listen_ to what I say?”

“I j-just wanted to see d-daddy,” she cried, big tears trailing down her cheeks.

“And what makes you think he wanted to see you?” Her mother snapped again. “Ugly, wretched little thing that you are! I can hardly believe that you’re _my_ daughter. How can such a hideous child like you come from a woman like me?”

She continued to berate Sol, the insults interrupted only to tell her to shut up when she cried. Eventually, she let go of her daughter’s arm, a derisive noise coming from her. “I don’t even know why I bother. Ugly _and_ stupid; why am I not surprised that you don’t listen?” She turned cold eyes back to her. “Don’t you _ever_ embarrass me like that again!”

She stormed from the room, slamming the door hard enough to knock pictures from the wall, as Sol sank down to the floor, sobbing.

Her arm hurt, bruises forming in the shape of her mother’s cruel fingers, but it was nothing to hearing, once again, what a disappointment she was, ugly and disobedient and hated.

She’d just wanted to hug her father…

Sol opened her eyes, seeing not the white walls of her childhood bedroom, but the cold grey of the Andromeda Six.

Slowly sitting up, she rubbed the tears she’d shed in her dreams, her memories of the past. A familiar ache in her chest, loneliness, settled into a deep, throbbing pain as her fingers dug into the thing blankets of her bed.

She remembered, dimly, Nerissa coming to visit her that night, gently wiping her tears, saying soothing words as she pet her hair, holding her close. Her oldest sister had been the only bright spot in her life, the only comfort as her appearance, her demeanor, her _everything_ was put down, never good enough, never satisfactory.

And now she no longer had even that small comfort… and never would again. She had no one left.

She was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this hurt to write and I am sad. ;-;


End file.
